


Quite A Performance

by brenfucker



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenfucker/pseuds/brenfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to wear this for the entire show tonight.”<br/>Dallon pushed on it with his first two fingers, pulling a groan from Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Performance

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard (but not as hard as bren lmao)

Dallon kissed and sucked at Brendons neck as he slid three fingers in and out. Brendon was gasping and whimpering into the back of his hand, trying to keep quiet. The two of them were folded up in Brendon’s bunk, half dressed and panting. Brendon whimpered as Dallon pulled out and heard him fumbling around.

“What the f–oh,” Brendon breathed, having been stopped mid-complaint by the blunt pressure of something… plastic in between his legs. “Fuck fuck f–mmmm,” he groaned, biting his hand hard as Dallon pushed the object into him.

Dallon detached from his neck to whisper, “I want you to wear this for the entire show tonight.”

Dallon pushed on it with his first two fingers, pulling a groan from Brendon. Dallon climbed off of Brendon and slipped out from the bunk. He picked his shirt of the floor and tugged it over his head, throwing Brendon’s sweatpants and underwear into the bunk. He leaned in close.

“Don’t even think about fucking touching yourself,” he growled, kissing his cheek sweetly afterwards.

He closed the curtain, turned on his heels and walked into the lounge with Kenny.

 

—

 

Dallon sat on one end of the couch reading, with Brendon curled up into his side. Kenny sat at the bench across from them, facing away from them and listening to something through headphones connected to his laptop. Brendon was just beginning to drift off to sleep. Dallon reached into his pocket and gripped the plastic remote control. He pressed the first button and Brendon's eyes flew open. He whimpered and glanced between Kenny and Dallon. Dallon smirked down at Brendon and showed him the remote. Brendon was breathing heavily and shaking, biting his lip, desperately trying not to make any noise. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned, gripping dallons t-shirt, and pushing his head into his side.

“Hey dallon,” Kenny started, turning around and pulling out an earphone, “woah wait, is Bren okay?” he asked, worriedly looking at the shaking figure pressed into Dallon’s side.

Dallon rubbed up and down Brendon’s side, “yeah he’s fine.”

Kenny looked skeptical but noticed how hard Brendon was gripping onto Dallon’s shirt. With the realization that of the number of possibilities, the percentage of those involving how kinky Dallon is (being very high), he decided to stop asking questions.

Dallon gave Brendon a break and turned the toy off.

 

—

 

The two men were the last in the dressing room. Dallon had pulled Brendon into him and was kissing him hard, sliding one hand down his back to push at the base of the toy. Brendon groaned into the kiss. Dallon pulled back and pulled Brendon in the direction of the door to the techs.

Once they got the go ahead, the four of them walked onto the stage and only then did Brendon realize how much of a challenge this was going to be.

They were able to get through most of the set pretty easily. Brendon figured out how to walk, confident that no one was going to know. That was until they were between songs. Dallon reached into his pocket and pressed a button causing Brendon to tip his head back and bite his lip. The lust mixed with stage energy caused him to be breathing very heavily. Dallon pressed another button, causing the vibrations to turn up higher. Brendon’s lips parted and he let out a groan, loud enough to be picked up by his mic. The audience was going completely insane. Dallon suddenly turned it off, causing Brendon to look over at him, desperate and hard as a rock. Then, Brendon was walking towards him and crashing his lips against his. Dallon put his hand on Brendon’s hip and slid it up his back, pushing on his shirt, and taking control, pulling him closer. Brendon submitted, letting him do what he wants until the next song started, pulling away to sing.

The rest of the songs went by relatively uneventful until ‘Sins’. Dallon turned the toy on to the lowest setting and Brendon’s breath hitched, lucky to have Dallon there singing, inches from his face. Dallon turned it up a tad, causing a shudder to rack through Brendon’s body. He progressively turned it up higher and higher throughout the song until turning it completely off for a few seconds and then to the highest setting. The contrast made Brendon nearly collapse and he felt like he’d turned to jelly.

“Haven’t you people ever— ahhh, closing the g-goddamn door, no!” he could barely keep the song together.

Dallon turned it off because he could tell Brendon was close and didn’t want him cumming in his pants.

As soon as the song ended and they’d taken their bows, Brendon dragged Dallon off stage. Dallon handed his bass to a tech and let her help him remove his headpiece. Brendon closed his eyes and tried to stay as still as possible while a tech helped him. Brendon tried to walk normally but was still hard as a rock and very aware of the toy inside him. Dallon gripped his arm and pulled him along to the back of the venue. They were told to go to the bus and that they’d be driving to a hotel. They walked out and into the bus. Dallon collapsed onto the couch and Brendon climbed into his lap, straddling him and pushing his face into his neck, whimpering.

“We’ll be there soon, B, don’t worry. I’m so proud of you, such a good boy,” Dallon whispered into his ear, causing Brendon to nuzzle further down and whimper. He tried to grind onto Dallon, but he stopped him with a firm grip of his hips. He could feel his hard dick pressing against his, though. He heard the way his breath hitched. “Don’t,” he growled.

Brendon just whimpered.

They heard the door of the bus slide open and heard Kenny, Dan and Zack shuffling around and talking. They walked into the lounge and sat down around them. Brendon immediately jumped off Dallon, not even trying to cover his hard on as he ran over to Zack.

“Hotel now, please please please?” he said quickly.

Zack looked behind him at Dallon who had strategically pulled a pillow into his lap and was staring at Brendon’s ass, biting his lip.

“Yeah whatever. Just fucking be patient, we’re leaving soon,” he said, “and Dallon? Keep it in your pants.”

Brendon heard the engine start and sat back onto Dallon’s lap, instantly going to his mouth. Aggressively almost. He gripped his shoulders while Dallon gripped his hips.

Dan cleared his throat.

Dallon pulled back and looked at the man at the other side of the couch who was looking rather uncomfortable.

“C'mon, sit beside me. Patience,” Dallon whispered into his ear.

Brendon climbed off and having momentarily been distracted from the toy, sat down—hard—between Dallon and the armrest.

“FUCK!” he shouted, coughing afterwards in hopes of covering up his moaning, and burying his head into Dallon’s chest.

His sudden exclamation caused the four men around him to jump.

Zack just sighed and walked out of the room, muttering. Kenny and Dan decided it was probably a good idea too.

 

—

 

The second Zack handed them a key, they practically ran to the elevators. Once the door closed, Dallon pushed him up against the wall, curling his arm down and around him to push on the plug.

“How did it feel? Hundreds of people listening to you moan, watching you fall apart. I bet you would’ve cum if I hadn’t stopped,” he growled into his ear, biting his neck hard.

Brendon moaned at the pressure, whining out a desperate “please”.

“Do you know what it did to me? Seeing you but not being able to touch you? Do you know how hard I was, how hard I still am? I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next week. You like that?”

All Brendon could do was groan as Dallon pushed harder on the toy.

The doors opened with a ding and the two men quickly walked down the hall trying to find their room. Dallon fumbled with the keycard until he was able to get the door open and pushed Brendon in. He instantly pressed him up against the wall, pressing his lips hard against his while unbuttoning Brendon’s shirt. Dallon reached into his pocket and pressed a button, causing Brendon to gasp. He continued to undo Brendon’s shirt until it lay on the floor as Dallon pulled Brendon towards the bed. Brendon was having difficulty moving due to the fact that every step he took was accompanied by a vibrating plug brushing against his prostate. Dallon turned the toy up higher and set the remote on the table. He quickly stripped himself of clothing, feeling pride in the way Brendon’s eyes raked across him and the weak whimpers he was letting out. Dallon looked over to see that Brendon had pushed his pants down and was fumbling to get them off. He climbed on top of him and kissed him, pushing his legs up so he could push and twist the toy inside him.

“Please Dal, fuck, please f-fuck me!”

“Of course,” Dallon smiled evilly as he slowly pulled the toy out of him, listening to all the noises Brendon was making.

When it was fully out, Brendon whimpered at the loss, feeling empty and desperate. Dallon gripped the base of his dick and rubbed the head over his hole, groaning and listening to Brendon’s whimpering. He could’ve teased him for longer but didn’t have the energy. He lined himself up and easily slid in. Brendon moaned loudly. The plug was okay, but it was nowhere near as big as Dallon was. Dallon thrusted into him slowly changing position several times until–

“AaaAH FUCK DALLON!” Brendon screamed.

Dallon pulled out until only the very tip was still in, and begin to thrust into him hard, hitting that spot every time. Brendon was moaning loudly, a barely recognizable mantra of “Dallon”, “fuck” and “yes” spilling from his mouth. Every thrust caused the headboard to slam against the wall.

Dallon could feel the heat all around him, could feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, Brendon, m'close,” he groaned as he wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping quickly.

“Ahh, me t-too, fuck!”

Dallon rubbed his thumb over the head, twisting his hand on every downstroke.

“FUCK!” Brendon screamed, cumming over his hand into both of their stomachs.

His ass clenched around Dallon’s dick and that was too much. He thrusted in hard one last time and came, groaning into his neck. He pulled out collapsed on top of Brendon.

“Can’t…breathe,” Brendon tried to push him off.

Dallon laughed and rolled to the side, off of him. He looked at Brendon, his chest was heaving up and down, covered in his own cum. He reached over and grabbed a tissue box off of the nightstand, handing it to Brendon.

“thanks.”

Dallon stood up and walked to the end of the bed. Brendon’s legs were still spread open very wide and he could see his cum dripping out of his hole. He felt a wave of possessiveness seeing brendon like this, well-fucked and marked up. Brendon’s eyes were closed and he looked to be drifting off. He had an idea. Dallon smirked and crawled up the end of the bed, pushing Brendon’s legs up. Brendon's eyes snapped open and looked down at him.

“What the hell are you—,” he gasped as Dallon leaned down and bit his thigh lightly. After a moment, his expression relaxed, “oh. Okay.”

Dallon kissed his thighs and ass for a bit before looking up directly into Brendon’s eyes as he licked a broad stripe. Brendon groaned low, already half hard again. Dallon shifted back onto his knees, causing Brendon to whimper with need.

“Turn over,” he growled. His voice was low and commanding, and Brendon found himself doing exactly what Dallon said, he lowered himself onto his forearms with his ass in the air and his knees wide apart.

Dallon gripped his ass, and spread them apart. He licked a stripe from his balls to his ass, his tongue circling around his hole. Brendon shuddered. He slipped his tongue into the loose muscle, fucking him with tongue.

“Dallon, yes!” he moaned.

Dallon could taste his cum inside of him, which only turned him on more. He kneaded his ass and spread it further apart to allow himself to go deeper. At this point, Brendon had reached down and was getting himself off. He came onto the sheets beneath him. He turned around and surprised Dallon by instantly grabbing his dick and stroking him fast, leaning down to kiss and suck at the head. Dallon groaned. His eyes slipped shut and he ran his hands through Brendon’s hair. It wasn’t long before Dallon was coming again, into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon leaned up and kissed him on the cheek while Dallon was still panting. He sat up and hopped off the edge of the bed, pulling Dallon with him.

“Let’s go shower, babe.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw my tumblr is @brenfucker !!


End file.
